1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a suspension system, and more particularly, pertains to a video monitor support system incorporating supporting gas springs in alignment with predetermined arced slots or tracks. A four bar linkage system is incorporated to maintain parallel geometry of the supported video monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art support systems have not provided for movement of a video monitor over a wide range of angles, such as between eyesight level for reading of a video monitor to above head level for storage of a video monitor.
In some applications or environments, such as in a hospital, it is important to have a wide range of movements for a video monitor. In the past, video monitors have been fixed in one position or secured to an arm with no or very limited movement.
The present invention provides a video monitor suspension system which suspends a monitor or monitor support caddy with a wide latitude of movement and overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.